Fifty Shades of Control
by SimplicityofBrielle
Summary: How does Christian and Ana handle their teenage daughter who loves to disobey them, their son who is constantly keeping secrets and their youngest daughter who is turning into her hormones and becoming a teen. Walk into the grey household filled with lies, secrets and discipline. This is a continuation of the fifty shades Trilogy, with a little more drama and revisistors. Enjoy
1. Phoebe

**Hey, Guys this is my first fic so stick with me. I hope you like. Read A/N at the end.**

**All characters belong to the wonderful E.L. James. I own nothing except the trilogy set that I bought from Wal-Mart. **

Phoebe POV

"Hey pheebs are you going to Brad's party tonight, the whole school is supposed to be there," Hailey, my best friend, asked while walking to our lockers."

"I"

"Come on you have to go, it's going to be the party of the year "

"You know how my father is hales, what is going to be my excuse this time."

"I don't know think of something, but I will be at your house at 7:30 sharp you better be packed and ready to go"

"But…."

"But nothing I'll see you later, Love ya"

Uggh sometimes she gets on my last nerves.

"Hi Miss Grey are you all set to go" Sawyer my dad's security personnel and my personal driver for the last 16 years, greeted me as he opened my door.

I just simply nodded my head. This week has been long and boring. For starters, dad took my license because I failed my stupid chemistry test and now I am stuck being chauffeured around instead of driving like everybody else. Then my secretly ex-boyfriend Aiden has a new play toy named Ashley who is constantly trying to make me jealous of her. And to top it all off my parents are having their annual charity party the same night as the party of the year. Though I have no idea how I am going to get my over, bearing and control freak of a father to let me skip the boring shoot me in my head charity dinner. If only, if only.

"Hey daddy what ya doing" I smiled as sweetly as could as I kissed his cheek.

"What do you want phoebe" he said as he eyed me suspiciously

"What do you mean what do I want, I can't say hi to my own father,"

"You only call me daddy when you want something or when you have done something, which one is it?"

"Uggh forget it dad I was just saying hi but never mind." 5 4 3 2

"Phoebe wait" yes plan in action

"What dad"

"Mind your tone and I apologize, that was rude of me how was your day, "he said as he stood up to hug me and kiss my forehead.

"Same old same old, I asked Ms. Kelonski if I could take a makeup exam and have some extra credit in order to help my grade."

"That's good sweetheart and you ought to study this time and I mean study, not just skim through your book. I'll even help you if you like."

"No thanks dad I got it" Just like him to want to watch me and make sure I do it his way. Damn control freak "But I was wondering if I could possibly miss grandma and grandpas charity event tonight.

"No phoebe you cannot just miss it, you know how important this is to your grandparents, the whole family has to attend and you are a part of the grey family."

"But daddddd that's not"

"The answer is no phoebe , end of the discussion" he shouted in his stern and you better obey me voice "you might as well go upstairs and start preparing, your mother and aunt Kate should be on their way back to help you get ready."

"I'm not a child I can get ready myself." I was16 not five the last time I checked. There is always someone watching over me.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite hear you," dad said as he grab my wrist firmly before I could walk away.

"Nothing dad, can you please let go so I can start getting ready." He narrowed his eyes at me for second then loosen his grip. But did not completely let it go before giving me the same speech he always gives before we go to some boring event.

"I don't want any trouble out of you tonight phoebe, you hear me? You will attend this charity event like the responsible and smart girl we raised you to be. I surely don't want to argue with you tonight and take away your perishables." Yea as if, I love arguing with you and being grounded indefinitely. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"I'll be on my best behavior dad, I promise." I gave him the most convincing sweet smile I had in me. He just simply nodded his head with the look on his face saying 'I know you're up to something' and turned to continue working on his computer.

I hate disobeying my dad like this. Nevertheless, I have to go this party tonight. If I don't go my reputation will be forever in the ruins. Plus Aiden is bringing his new "girlfriend" and I will not let her show me up with my own ex. I guess it is time for plan B which should of been my first choice. I need to call Hailey and give her the 411.

**Authors Note: Hey Guys this is my first story and chapter. Yayyy me. Lol I have a lot already written out and typed just don't know if its good enough for me to continue. Please give me your honest opinion . Excuse the errors that I know this chapter possesses, but I reread and changed this like a billion times and I just went with my gut and submitted the final project. If there is anybody reading this let me know what you think. I really hope you guys like and if you don't I understand. Thanks Brielle **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey Hey :) So here is chapter 2. I would have posted it earlier but I had to reread it a zillion times, since I am my own beta and pre-reader. Lol But I hope whoever is reading this will enjoy and tell me what you think. A/n at the end**

**No Copyright. Everything belongs to E. L. James, well except for the ideas I have roaming through my head and the paper and pen I wrote them with. **

**Christians Pov**

I watch as my daughter leaves my office and closes the door behind her. I just cannot help but think she is up to something. Something that I know is no good and will result in us arguing about it later. Phoebe isn't quite like her siblings, she is very persistent. She reminds me much of Ana when we first met. Always wanting to do things her way with no security and no rules. However, I just cannot let that happen. She is my little girl and I will protect her at all cost. Granted she is not exactly little anymore. Nevertheless, it is my duty, as her father, to keep her sheltered and safe. Keep her safe from any and everything that may cause her harm. I trust that she will be on her best behavior and not disrespect Ana or myself at the dinner tonight. However, if she chooses to, she knows she will have to face the consequences of her actions. I hate the thought of punishing my children, but in my opinion discipline is a way of making sure they understand the difference between right and wrong. I will not tolerate any forms of disrespect from my children. I get so lost in my thoughts; I don't even realize that Ana is standing in the doorway of my office. I smile over at my amazing and beautiful wife. "How long have you been standing their?" I ask her while she walks over to my desk and sits in my lap.

"Long enough to know that were just in deep thought. What's Wong?" She looks directly into my eyes, blue to grey. She always knows when something isn't quite right. I sigh heavily before speaking.

"It's phoebe, she was just in here earlier asking if she could "miss" the charity dinner tonight." I tell her with a frown on my face.

"You know how phoebe can be Christian. She just likes to do her own thing sometimes."

"Like what, partying and drinking with that friend of hers. Christ Ana what if something bad is to happen to her, than what?" I grip my hair in a way that can calm myself at this moment. Just the thought of something happening to phoebe makes me furious.

Ana looks at me warily before speaking. "Christian, that it is not what I meant. Maybe we should sit down with phoebe, just to get an idea as to where her head is. I know our daughter and she is just looking for a little space and freedom, that's all."

"Let's see how she behaves tonight and then we'll talk." She nods her head as a reply to what I just said and starts to play with the hair on the back of my neck. I just can't help but stare into those beautiful blue eyes and admire the love I have for this woman. She must have read my mind because she met her lips with mine in an instant. A kiss filled with love, passion and need. I quickly stand up and carry us over to the couch I have in my office. This abrupt movement causes her to erupt with a bunch of giggles. Oh how I love that sound.

**Phoebes POV**

"So what's the plan?" Hailey said as soon as she answered the phone.

"He said no of course. So I guess it's time for plan B." I say with a smirk on my face as I think of the master plan I have created.

"And that plan might be"

"I'm just going to sneak out"

"How are you going just going to sneak out without your father noticing you? He's has security following your every move."

"I can't give you all the details now, I'll tell you at the dinner. Just make sure you have all your stuff ready to go in the car." I can't give her too many details without the risk of my nosey little sister overhearing or even my dad.

"Okay phoebe. I better not miss this party or I will be pissed."

"Just trust me Hales okay. But I think my mother and aunt are here. I'll see you later. Bye" I hung up the phone as quickly as I could. Just in time to see my doorknob turning. Thank god, it's just my older brother teddy.

"Oh hey teddy, what's up?" He closes my door and sits on my bed next to me. I couldn't help but notice the smirk he had on his face.

"So you're planning on sneaking out to Brad's party tonight. Huh?" Holy fuck, how did he, was he eavesdropping on me? Play stupid phoebe, play stupid.

"Teddy I don't know."

"Save it pheebs, because I'm sneaking out with you." WHAT THE!?

**So there was Chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed or even approved of it. I hope it is all making since right now and flowing together. I know one thing I hate is a story is all over the place and lacks consistency. I have a lot more ideas for this story and should post the next chapter later on tonight or tomorrow. Please let me know what you think. Whether it is positive or negative. Special thanks to: jpinzer, jane, loves4paws, khameleonsoul, and the mysterious guest with no name lol. I appreciate the feedback, you all helped encourage me to get this next chapter out ASAP. Okay well I am going to shut up now. Once again, please excuse any fragments or errors. Thanks, Brielle. 3 **


End file.
